


Edging, Part II

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Edging, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Lying in bed, pillowed doubled under his head, Chris grins down at Henry, sliding his hand between his boy's thighs, cupping his balls in his hand. "These are getting heavy," he teases, eyes sparkling. He hasn't let Henry come even once since Friday night but he's fucked and tormented him every chance he's had, his recovery period like a teenager's around his boy.

"Heavy? I believe I've been transplanted with elephant balls," Henry shoots back, closing his eyes as yet _again_ his cock tries to get hard. "Are you enjoying tormenting me, Sir?" He knows the answer of course, but it's nice to get a little verbal acknowledgment.

"Enjoying?" Chris grins, pushing Henry onto his back and kissing him. "Enjoying doesn't even begin to cover it," he says, mouth moving lower, down Henry's throat to his chest.

Henry's ground down to a fine bundle of nerves after almost forty-eight hours of wearing the cage. He's learned to piss with it, clean it, and sleep in it. And he's learned that it's uncompromising when it comes to getting hard. Chris is playing him like a finely tuned instrument, and he's panting quickly after Chris begins another exploration of his body. "Slain by my dominant. News at eleven," he teases breathlessly.

"I'll let you out," Chris promises, biting sharply at a nipple. "Soon."

Yelping softly, Henry alternately rises to and melts into the attention. Fingers digging into Chris's back, dragging down either side of his spine, he slides his leg over the back of Chris's. "Fuck _me_ , you make me insane!"

"Good." Chris's grin widens as he bites at the other nipple and then slips lower, mouth moving over Henry's stomach and hipbones, licking and biting and sucking, careful to make sure that every last mark will be gone by the next morning.

Henry's trying not to squirm so much that he makes Chris's work harder. Spreading his legs open wider, his body striving for release, he groans from deep in his chest. "Sir...." he pants softly. "Ah, God, please... "

Chris chuckles and licks all around the base of the cage before pushing Henry's legs up and getting his mouth on his hole, his tongue pushing deep on the first thrust.

Henry's eyes fly open wide and he cries out, the pleasure overwhelming him. He struggles not to jerk, his heart pounding in his chest--and his dick--as the squeeze of the cage becomes more pronounced. "Chris!"

Chris just keeps going, face pressed tight between Henry's cheeks as he tongue-fucks him as deep and as hard as he can.

Henry's spent a lot of time out of his head this weekend, completely carried away by Chris's attentions and passions. He's never been pushed this hard or this far and he's exhausted, but the energy that comes from serving Chris, from his praise, makes that seem trivial. His head thrashes on the pillow as soft cries of need escape him, and he slips one hand into Chris's hair to ground himself.

Chris holds out until he doesn't think he can push Henry any further, his own cock so hard it hurts, before he rises up, pushing Henry's knees even higher, and shoves into him, sinking himself deep with one rough thrust.

Bent almost in half and not minding it a bit, Henry shouts out with the sudden entry, his hole sore and red from all the use over the last two days. The flash of pain quickly turns to pleasure, though, as he sinks into the knowledge that he's doing this for Chris. Chris's pleasure... that's all that matters. He gets the rhythm and starts moving with him, hands moving down over Chris's ass, fingers sliding to tease over his hole.

"Yeah, do it," Chris nods, urging Henry on, thrusting into him hard, his feet braced against the end of the bed.

Pulling one hand back, Henry traces Chris's lips for a moment, slipping two fingers into his mouth. "Oh God, Sir!" It's a bumpy ride, but Henry's determined, and once his fingers are wet his hand is back down where it belongs and he's pushing into Chris, curling and rubbing and oh _fuck_ he's losing his mind.

Chris curses under his breath, pushing back onto Henry's fingers, his cock throbbing violently inside him. "You're gonna come with me, aren't you?" he says, bracing himself on one hand. "If I let you out of this," the other dropping to the cage, to the lock holding it in place. "You're gonna hold on until I tell you, aren't you?"

 _Oh God!_ Henry can't lie to Chris, so he tells him the truth, scared as hell that he's going to disappoint him. "I'll try, Sir... I'll try so bloody hard," he whispers desperately. 

"That's good enough," Chris tells him, unsnapping the lock and freeing Henry's cock from the cage.

Henry's cock fills so damn fast he actually gets dizzy for a moment, and he tries... oh _God_ how he tries to keep himself from coming. In panic he shoves his hand between them, clamping down on the base of his dick with a cry. Shuddering, he cries out Chris's name, begging.

Chris thrusts in three more times - long, hard, deep strokes - before swearing under his breath, his hips stuttering. "Good boy. Come with me," he growls, shoving in hard once more, his cock spurting hot and thick and heavy.

Henry howls; there's no other word for it. It feels like his body is coming apart, like his soul has been sucked out and swallowed by Chris. He arches, stuck there while his balls empty, his free hand hanging on so hard to Chris he's probably already left bruises.

Yes. God yes. It's perfect, so perfect, their bodies in unison. Chris ducks down to kiss Henry, licking into his mouth, kissing hard enough to bruise as every last aftershock trembles through them. "I love you," he breathes between kisses. "Love you so much."

Henry's eyes open slowly, meeting Chris's. "I love you," he whispers. "You're all I can think about."

"Me too," Chris confesses, grateful knowing they're in this together. "Morning, noon and night." He grins. "You're kind of wreaking havoc with my whole worldview."

Chuckling, Henry lays his head back. "Everything I see now, I want to share with you. Even in the middle of filming."

"We need to get them to sign us for the same project," Chris suggests, easing out and laying down beside Henry, his lover pulled in close.

Henry's soft groan of protest as Chris leaves him morphs into a sigh of contentment as he settles against Chris's chest. He drapes a leg over Chris's amazing thighs, the warmth of their bodies together not enough to get him to keep his distance. "That would be so amazing. Maybe a sexy movie where we heroically play gay and 'have' to kiss and roll around in the sheets."

Chris laughs. "Want to suggest that to your agent?" He smiles and kisses Henry. "I'd work on anything with you though," he whispers. "I don't care what it is. Although... if they pick you to play Christian Grey, there's no way I'm going to be your Anastasia."

Henry laughs, butting him lightly with his head. "Nope. We'd have to insist it was the other way around."


End file.
